


Smile

by mean_whale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Time, French Kissing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Insomnia, Kissing, M/M, Secret Crush, viktor's scandalously small underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Yuuri can't sleep and decides to take a shower. When he returns, he finds Viktor sleeping in his bed.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first yoi fic, please be gentle

It wasn't hot, but the room felt suffocating. Yuuri had been tossing and turning for quite a while, but felt no closer to sleeping. He lay on his back, staring up towards the ceiling that was a haze without his glasses in the dark. His forehead was sweaty from all the restless rolling.

It was no use trying to sleep when sleep evaded him, so he sat up and put his glasses on. He didn't turn on the lights, the darkness not overpowering and his memory of the building providing him with comfort. With a towel on his arms he creeped out of his room and down the corridor. The house was quiet, and Yuuri didn't meet anyone on his way to the showers.

Yuuri had to blink and squint for a while when he turned on the lights, the white tiles reflecting it. The room felt too big with no one else around, each footstep an echo from the faraway walls. He turned on a shower and it sounded like a waterfall, the drops pounding onto the floor. He stepped under the surge of water, let it flatten his hair on his head before turning to face the empty room. He washed his hair slowly, only keeping his eyes closed when necessary. Suds of shampoo slapped against the floor, making him flinch.

He had been on edge ever since Viktor showed up. He didn't understand it. Viktor Nikiforov, his idol, his _hero_ , his motivation to do more even when he got discouraged, was in the same building, in his home. Things like that didn't happen to him, they happened to other people; they were the stories that you read in books and laughed at how improbable it was for those things to transpire in reality. He continued to find it impossible, because it was easier than realising that the man he had always looked up to had looked at him and seen something worth his time.

Yuuri shivered under the warm water. He wondered how long it would take for him to get used to seeing Viktor up close every day, to believe that the man watching him skate and touching his shoulder nonchalantly was real. That Viktor's closeness was real; it was one of the most difficult and amazing things to believe.

The silence after Yuuri closed the shower was nearly threatening when he could still hear the echoes of the water in his mind. He was dripping water to the floor, lazy drops sliding down his legs and his skin was getting prickly in the cool air after the warm shower. He shook water off his hands and walked over to the towel that was waiting for him. It was warm against the air, and Yuuri wrapped it around his shoulders like a cape. He felt water leaving his skin, rubbed over his arms and continued to his hair. His back didn't feel cold now. He rubbed his body until he felt mostly dry all over, slipped on his pyjamas and headed back to his room. His footsteps were soft on the floor, eyes temporarily blinded by the sudden darkness after the shower’s light, but he could remember every nook and cranny of his home, even after his years spent away.

Yuuri slid open the door to his room before quickly slamming it shut. He stood still in the hallway, heart pounding, and he wondered if his absence had been too long after all and he had made a mistake. He stared at the door like it would give him all the answers if he tried hard enough, but nothing happened. The house was quiet, and Yuuri turned around to take a new look at the hallway he was standing in. Now that his eyes had gotten used to the darkness that was gently illuminated by a faraway lamp, he could tell that it was exactly the hallway he had thought it to be, and the door in front of him was, in fact, the right door.

Yuuri breathed in deep before slowly blowing the air out. Maybe the shock of being around his long-time idol had finally proven too hard on his head and he was hallucinating.

He opened the door slowly, and was still faced with Viktor cuddled up in bed fast asleep. Yuuri looked around the room to confirm that it was, indeed, his room. He saw all the familiar furniture, all of his belongings, and the only thing different from when he had left to shower was the sleeping form of Viktor.

As quietly as he could, Yuuri stepped inside and closed the door behind. He stood still, but Viktor didn't stir in his sleep. The light by Yuuri's bed was on, and it gave Viktor's hair a gold tint. The man was wearing a t-shirt and his scandalously small underwear, most of his buttocks bare to the room. Yuuri stepped closer, uncertain of what to do. He couldn't possibly sleep in the same bed as Viktor, but waking him up would mean having to deal with drunk Viktor. Drunk Viktor was clingy Viktor, and Yuuri couldn't handle any more of the man’s excess physical contact than he already did during the day. Viktor's touch made his heart squeeze and his balance sway. It had been years since Yuuri had come to terms with the fact that amidst all the admiration he felt for Viktor's skating, he also felt the want he had previously only felt for Yuuko. He had finally admitted to himself that his admiration extended to Viktor's body, and he had stopped feeling guilty every time he touched himself and thought about him.

These old feelings had returned when Viktor had shown up, and Yuuri didn't know how long he could keep pushing Viktor away to hide the truth when all he wanted was to reach out to the man and touch him back, kiss him, press their bodies together.

Without realising, Yuuri had walked over to the bed. It felt like a dream to stand so close to Viktor. Viktor was really there, and it wouldn't even be a stretch to stroke his hair to see if it was as silky as it looked.

Yuuri has his hand out before his mind followed, and he quickly pulled away like he had been shocked. He couldn’t lose control yet, it was too early on. No, it would never be the right time. He shook his head and sighed, not sure what to do with Viktor sleeping in his bed and himself standing by him like a creep. Surely, if Viktor knew, he would leave as fast as was possible.

Nothing changed the fact that Yuuri couldn’t get in his own bed because Viktor was in it, and that was the issue Yuuri had to face. He took a deep breath and slowly, carefully placed his hand on Viktor’s shoulder.

“Viktor,” he whispered, even that sounding way too loud in the room.

Suddenly it was feeling cramped, like his room had shrunk into a closet and he couldn’t get away from Viktor’s appealing form. His hand was glued to the man’s shoulder, and Yuuri bit his lip as he gently shook him.

“Wake up, Viktor,” he said, his voice just a dry squeak.

Viktor frowned and nuzzled his face against the pillow (Yuuri suddenly wished he had changed the sheets that evening like he had planned to, only to get too lazy – dear lord, he had just sweated on that pillow mere moments ago) before opening his eyes and peering up to Yuuri. His eyes were strikingly blue in the soft light of Yuuri’s lamp, and Yuuri’s heart nearly stopped at the sight.

Then Viktor turned, and Yuuri suddenly pulled his hand away, like he was caught doing something bad and wrong. Viktor closed his eyes again and smiled, stretched his back before looking at Yuuri again.

“Yuuri,” he said, voice soft and sleepy. “You came.”

Yuuri swallowed. His hands were suddenly shaking. He should calm down.

“What are you doing in my bed, Viktor?” he asked, but his voice wasn’t calm at all.

Viktor smiled again, lips shiny as they stretched. He must have put on lip balm right before bed. But that was beside the point.

“I missed you, Yuuri,” Viktor mumbled, lifted a hand to rub his eyes lazily. “You were gone, so I waited for you to return.”

Yuuri was surprised to find that Viktor didn’t sound very drunk. In fact, he didn’t smell like alcohol either. Still, he had no idea what the man was talking about, or how his logic worked.

“Go back to your own room, Viktor,” Yuuri said weakly.

He was thankful to himself that he had taken down all his posters of Viktor.

“Come here, Yuuri,” Viktor responded and opened his arms invitingly.

Yuuri was torn between indulging himself – and, maybe, Viktor too – and making sure that he wouldn’t reveal any of his feelings towards the man. Viktor’s arms looked nice, they looked like they would feel good wrapped around him as they press together. Yuuri’s heart was beating so hard that he could hear it in his ears.

Viktor let his arms drop when Yuuri didn’t move, a small pout on his shiny lips. He yawned and sat up, leaning heavily onto his arms.

“Why?” was all Viktor asked.

The question had several answers, but the most pressing one was: “Because then I will want to feel more of you”, and there was no way Yuuri would ever confess that to anyone, let alone the man himself. Yuuri didn’t know what to say instead, so he was left in silence, not able to meet Viktor’s eyes. He was afraid that somehow the man would be able to read his mind if he allowed even the smallest crack in his façade.

“Do you really only want me to be your coach?” Viktor asked next.

Yuuri lifted his head at the question. He didn’t understand why Viktor asked such a weird thing, where it came from, what it meant. He wondered if the man was at least a little drunk after all, maybe there was a language barrier that was even worse than he might have imagined, maybe… No, there were no other options.

“What else could I possibly want?” Yuuri asked in return.

His cheeks were burning, and he was sure that Viktor could tell how embarrassed he was. He could only pray that the man would never guess the reason behind it. It was quiet, it was too quiet, and Yuuri was starting to imagine how he could hear his own blood flow.

“Don’t you want – me?” Viktor asked.

The question was so sudden and unpredictable that Yuuri jumped, looking at Viktor while fully knowing how guilty he looked at that moment.

“Yuuri, don’t you want me?” Viktor repeated and shifted closer to the edge of the bed.

Yuuri couldn’t do anything but stare. His thoughts were a muffled mess behind the scream of terror in his head. Viktor’s lips glistened as he cocked his head and looked up to Yuuri.

“I have been thinking,” Viktor said, “but I can’t figure it out.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened when Viktor settled to the very edge of the bed, spread his legs to have Yuuri standing between them. His beauty had always been slightly unsettling to Yuuri, but in person he was even more striking than in any photo or from far away. The way he opened up was breath-taking – and Yuuri’s breath had truly been taken away.

“Why do you keep refusing me so, Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

He lifted a hand to trace a line from the back of Yuuri’s hand up to his wrist, continuing up the arm.

“I know you want me,” Viktor stated, looked up with a smirk. “Why won’t you do anything?”

Yuuri gasped and pulled away when Viktor’s finger reached his elbow. He stepped back and looked at Viktor from a slight distance. It was better that way. It was easier to think, easier to convince himself that there was something he wasn’t really understanding here.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yuuri spluttered, and blushed at how ridiculous he sounded after Viktor’s velvety voice had been the dominant noise in the room.

Viktor deflated and hung his head lower.

“You’re doing it again, huh,” he said and laughed, but it was a joyless sound, dry and desperate. “I don’t understand you.”

“I don’t understand you, Viktor,” Yuuri said in defence. “Why do you keep saying things like that?”

“Isn’t it true, Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

He looked at Yuuri, eyes glistening more than usual. There was a small pout on his lips, but it was nothing like his usual playful pout. This one was for real, and Yuuri was very tempted to kiss it away.

“I don’t know what you’re saying,” Yuuri repeated.

Viktor sighed and looked down.

“Is it because you’re not comfortable with yourself?” he asked. “Are you still in denial over having those wants for a guy?”

Yuuri gasped quietly. Viktor sounded sad. He didn’t like Viktor sounding sad.

“It’s okay,” Viktor suddenly said and stood up. “I can give you time.”

Viktor took a step forward and was standing right in front of Yuuri. His eyes were shadowed both by the darkness and his feelings, and for the first time Yuuri was willing to believe that what he saw, was, in fact, real. Viktor lifted a hand and cupped Yuuri’s cheek with it. Yuuri looked down in embarrassment. Viktor’s hand was soft. It was warm. It burned in the right way. Yuuri’s heart would be in shatters by the end of the night.

The touch was gone, and Viktor stepped away. Yuuri reached out to his hand, grabbed his wrist and turned him around. He lifted both his hands to Viktor’s face and pulled him down to a kiss.

Yuuri had his eyes closed, brows furrowed, and even his lips were tight, but Viktor’s were soft. The kiss was short, and Yuuri kept his eyes closed for a long while afterwards, just to keep him in a bubble of ignorance over Viktor’s reaction for a moment longer. When he slowly opened his eyes, he realised that he was still holding Viktor’s face. He stepped back and let his hands drop to his sides, slowly looking up to Viktor.

The man in front of him was glowing. Viktor’s eyes were wide in surprise, his lips were parted in a wide smile, and his cheeks had a dusting of a blush on them. He looked happy, and Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat at the sight.

Then Viktor stepped back close to him, and they were kissing again. Viktor’s arms were holding Yuuri close, hands resting on his lower back, and Yuuri held onto his shoulders from the back. Viktor’s lips were sticky with lip balm, but soon it had rubbed onto Yuuri’s lips as well. Yuuri gladly let the other man determine the pace, his lips languidly stroking over Yuuri’s, gentle swipes of them making Yuuri’s body burn in excitement. Viktor licked over Yuuri’s lower lip, wet tongue prying the two lips apart, and Yuuri gladly opened them to him. Viktor’s tongue was slippery in his mouth, tasting every corner, and Yuuri rubbed against it with his own. Viktor tasted sweet, and it confirmed that he had not been drinking after all. Yuuri was glad to know that this kiss was something that Viktor wouldn’t forget.

When Viktor pulled back, Yuuri followed him until the man was out of his reach. He opened his eyes to look up to Viktor, who was smiling widely, eyes gleaming with joy.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, and then nothing else.

Yuuri licked his lips and Viktor bent down to kiss them again. The smack of their lips parting startled Yuuri, and he tried to pull away from Viktor’s hold.

“Yuuri, don’t,” Viktor pleaded, his face suddenly scared. “Please, don’t.”

Yuuri stopped struggling. He didn’t know why he still wanted away after Viktor had kissed him. Did he not trust the man? It was a ridiculous thought, yet he couldn’t completely shut down the part of him that asked him if this was simply some kind of an elaborate joke.

“Yuuri, please want me as much as I want you,” Viktor said, and there was a slight tremble in his voice.

Yuuri was ashamed to notice how Viktor's pleading voice affected his body, how he wanted, now more than ever, to rub his hips against Viktor's, not only to help the pressure that was building low in his belly, but to also hear Viktor more, learn how his voice would behave when he felt how much Yuuri wanted him. But that was a dangerous thought, it was too daring. What would Viktor think of him, being so easily swept away by desire?

As he thought this, Viktor pressed their bodies closer, chest against chest, and Yuuri's knees were getting weak. Viktor was looking at him intently, new kind of shine in his eyes, and Yuuri would gladly get used to it, used to being looked at like he was everything that mattered.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, and his voice was a burn.

Yuuri whimpered quietly and jerked forward, hips brushing against Viktor's, and his eyes widened once he felt Viktor's hardening length against his hipbone. His first instinct was to pull away and leave the room, leave the building and the country and never look back again. He must have pulled back because Viktor aimed a sad smile at him.

“I'm sorry,” Viktor said, his breath tickling Yuuri's nose. “I don't want to frighten you.”

Yuuri shook his head, partly to clear his head and partly to put Viktor's mind at ease.

“I want to touch you, Yuuri,” Viktor said. “I want to feel you.”

Yuuri swallowed. He was already breathing hard, but at least his anxiousness was quickly replaced by curious excitement. Maybe he should tell Viktor how he had thought about him while jerking off, had silently called his name during orgasm. Maybe one day he would find the courage to tell him without the intense need to close his eyes and look away.

Since words were failing him, Yuuri cupped Viktor's cheeks and kissed him. Viktor was eager, and Yuuri decided to stop hesitating and take whatever Viktor was willing to give him. He opened his mouth to taste Viktor again, and pressed his own arousal against Viktor's bulging groin. Viktor whimpered into the kiss, and Yuuri's insides were sparkling with the long-burning fire that any amount of imagining hadn't been able to put out.

“Viktor,” he mumbled against Viktor's lips before slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth.

Viktor sucked on his tongue, and Yuuri's knees buckled. He was held up by the arms around him, by Viktor.

Yuuri pulled Viktor with him towards the bed, only stopping when his legs met the edge of it. He knew what he hoped would happen, but he wasn't sure what Viktor wanted, how to go about asking.

It turned out he didn't have to; Viktor softly nudged him until he sat down, and Viktor sat next to him, immediately pulling him back into an embrace. Yuuri sighed and rested against the man's body, in a sudden burst of courage started kissing along Viktor's neck. He was rewarded with quiet moans, Viktor nuzzling his face against Yuuri's shoulder. It made Yuuri's heart hammer in his chest, and he slid his hand down to Viktor's hips. He lingered there, fingers tracing the waistband of Viktor’s pants, almost asking. Viktor pushed the collar of Yuuri's shirt aside with his nose.

“Yuuri, please, I want you,” Viktor muttered against Yuuri's bare skin.

It was all the encouragement Yuuri’s body needed, and his hand slipped to Viktor’s groin, fingers mapping out the erection that had grown significantly since the first hints of it had pressed against his hip. Viktor shivered and whined, and Yuuri could get used to that. He was secretly thankful that Viktor had apparently decided to come to his room in the middle of getting undressed, as the man’s small underwear wasn’t doing much to cover his full cock.

Yuuri sighed and leaned against Viktor when the man slid his hand down to his hips in return, fingers hesitating at the hem of his shirt. He wanted more, and he knew that he needed to let Viktor know it was okay, he would have to say so, but he was afraid of talking and breaking the moment. He was afraid that Viktor might suddenly come back to his senses and leave the room, leave Japan and never be his coach again, never even acknowledge him when they would later meet. So, he pulled back from Viktor’s hold to spread his body more open, just a tiny gap between his legs an answer to the unvoiced question.

“Yuuri”, Viktor gasped.

The next thing Yuuri knew, he was lying on his back and Viktor’s face was pressed against his stomach, hands pulling the shirt out of the way so his lips could meet skin. Viktor’s nose brushed over his belly and Viktor’s hands slid down to settle onto his hips, fingers impatiently slipping beneath the elastic waistband of his pants. His fingertips were fire, and Yuuri wanted them both undressed, he wanted to feel Viktor’s skin under his palms and against his body.

Viktor looked up, eyelashes casting a shadow over his eyes. Yuuri maintained eye contact, forced himself to look how Viktor kissed his lower belly right at the edge of fabric and skin, before going lower, lips pressing against Yuuri’s erection through the garment that should have been discarded a long time ago.

“Can I?” Viktor asked, gently pulling at the waistband of Yuuri’s pants.

Yuuri nodded in reply, and Viktor slid the pants down, slowly down to his thighs until his cock sprung free and bounced up and down until it settled. Viktor licked his lips, eyes focused on the length before him, and Yuuri thought he would melt right there, he didn’t even need Viktor’s touch, just the look was enough to end him.

Viktor glanced up, and even before he could ask, Yuuri nodded:

“Yes.”

It wasn’t much more than a whisper, but it was good enough for Viktor, who immediately pressed his lips to the tip of Yuuri’s cock. The touch was soft, but it sent Yuuri into a spiral, he felt like he was falling, and he held onto his beddings, moaning almost silently when Viktor took a hold of his cock with one hand and licked over the slit where pre-come was quickly pearling.

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathed and took Yuuri’s cock in his mouth.

Yuuri’s back arched off the bed, head trashing back as Viktor suckled gently. Yuuri closed his eyes, body wired taut and his hand was looking for purchase in the other man’s hair. He faintly noted that Viktor’s hair was, indeed, just as silky as it looked.

Viktor popped off Yuuri’s cock, and Yuuri had to act to keep the momentum going and stop himself from releasing too soon. He sat up and pulled Viktor’s head close from his hair, only spurred on by the throaty moan from Viktor’s lips before they kissed again. Tasting himself on Viktor’s lips and tongue was almost surreal, and Yuuri clang to the man before him to stop himself from drowning with emotion. He tried to pull Viktor’s shirt away, wanted to feel their chests pressing together with no cloth between them, but with his unwillingness to let go, there was no way of ridding either of them from their shirts.

Finally, it was Viktor who broke away from the embrace, pulled back just enough to take off his shirt. Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from staring at the body in front of him. He had seen Viktor shirtless multiple times, had seen him naked on the very first day Viktor had arrived, but there was a difference in the way the body now presented itself in front of him, completely open for his gaze and touch, awaiting to be used for more than Yuuri’s daydreams. In his stupor Yuuri didn’t remove his own shirt, so Viktor pulled it up, relentlessly yanking, until Yuuri realised that he should lift his arms to allow for the garment to finally be thrown to the floor. Now that he was back in control of his body rather than only his eyes, he also kicked away the pants that were still hanging from his legs.

The only piece of clothing that remained was Viktor’s tiny underwear. Yuuri looked at it, the way Viktor’s cock was pushing out from underneath, and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to get rid of the pants after all. He reached down to touch the hard length that he had never seen before. Would he later be disappointed if he didn’t take this chance to see Viktor Nikiforov’s full erection? What if there was no next time and this was his only chance of looking at this side of Viktor, touching him where he pleased?

He rubbed his fingers over the tip and Viktor whined, hands dropping to the waistband of his pants and pushing them down, pulling them away from his cock. While he was still undressing, Yuuri continued touching him, fingers sliding over the full length of his hard cock. He had already felt how wet it had made the pants, and now he saw pre-come pushing out from the slit. Yuuri slid his thumb through it, spreading it over the tip before lifting his finger into his mouth. He looked Viktor in the eyes as he tasted him for the first time, and Viktor’s cheeks were a beautiful shade of red, eyes glowing and slightly glassy.

It seemed that Viktor had no words, but they weren’t needed. Yuuri pressed him on the shoulders until he lay down, then straddled his hips, but careful to avoid his cock. Viktor swallowed, hands moving in to rest on Yuuri’s thighs, and he bit his lip barely visibly.

Viktor’s cock was standing right in front of Yuuri, and he took in the sight of it before canting his hips forward so that their cocks brushed together. Viktor gasped, fingers pressing harder into Yuuri’s flesh. Yuuri still wasn’t sure what he wanted, but he let all the thoughts leave his head and wrapped his hands around both their lengths. Viktor moaned, and Yuuri swallowed, chest rising with his breaths, and he rolled his hips into his hold, cock sliding against Viktor’s. It felt nothing like his own hand usually did. He looked down and the idea that his cock was pressed against Viktor’s was almost laughable. How could it be real?

Viktor let go of one of Yuuri’s thighs and pulled one of Yuuri’s hands away from their cocks to join in. They both rolled their hips in unison, flesh sliding against flesh having never felt that good, that hot, and Viktor was moaning quietly. Yuuri spread their pre-come over their tips, down to their lengths, and Viktor tightened his hold, hips speeding up.

“Yuuri,” he moaned.

His voice was so needy, so wanton that Yuuri nearly came just from that. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, but couldn’t chase away the sounds of Viktor’s erratic breaths and whimpering moans.

“I won’t last,” Viktor warned.

Yuuri opened his eyes to look at the man beneath him. Viktor’s hair was spread over the pillow, a slight sheen of sweat over his forehead, and eyes dark with lust. Yuuri’s hips jerked, and Viktor came with a strangled sound, spurting his semen over Yuuri’s hand and his own abdomen, a few drops landing up to his chest.

It was enough to break Yuuri’s resolve to stay quiet, a long groan rising from his chest as he let go of Viktor’s cock and Viktor’s hand took a better hold of him, speeding up the strokes. Yuuri couldn’t hold his hips still, although he wasn’t even trying, he wouldn’t even want to try, and he laughed when he realised that he was fucking Viktor’s hand. Viktor smiled up at him, blush dusting his cheeks, and with a few more thrusts into his fist Yuuri came with a drawn-out moan.

“Viktor,” he whispered as Viktor milked him dry.

It was quiet except for their pants. Yuuri was seated over Viktor’s thighs, hands pressed on his hips, softening cock resting next to the other man’s cock that was still surprisingly erect after what they had done. Yuuri looked up to the ceiling that had a yellow spot of light over the nightstand. He looked back down to Viktor, whose milky skin was spotted with come.

“I’m sorry,” he said and got up to look for a tissue.

“Yuuri,” he heard Viktor say and stopped.

He turned around to look at the man who was now resting on his elbow to look at him.

“Please, don’t run away from me,” Viktor said.

There was a sad edge to his words, and Yuuri blushed when he thought that it would have been his next course of action after providing Viktor with a tissue to wipe himself clean.

“I don’t want you to be awkward around me,” Viktor continued. “Maybe I should have thought more about the consequences before doing this. I’m sorry.”

Viktor looked down to the floor, and there was no sign of happiness on his face anymore. It hurt, it chilled Yuuri down to the core, and without a tissue he returned to the bed, sat on the edge, and cupped Viktor’s cheeks to gently turn the man’s head towards him. Viktor’s eyes were beautiful, and he could feel his courage leave, slide down to the floor, but he couldn’t do anything that would make Viktor look so sad again. There was a hopeful tint to the man’s eyes, and Yuuri continued to cradle his face between his shaking hands.

“Viktor,” Yuuri forced out, voice wavering. “I’m happy.”

Viktor’s eyes widened and lips loosened, before he was smiling brightly.

“I’m happy too,” he said and turned his head to kiss Yuuri’s palm. “I’m really happy.”

And the kiss that followed was the sweetest kiss yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had such trouble writing for yoi because of how much the series means to me, and I was happily surprised when this fic just pretty much wrote itself. I'll hopefully write more now that I got started!
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!
> 
> I would be extra happy to receive comments since this is my first time


End file.
